endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Commerson's Dolphin
The Commerson's Dolphin is a small species of dolphin that can be found in both and . In-Game Description "These mammals have small, spindle-shaped bodies and slightly rounded dorsal fins. White and black in color, these curious animals can be seen year-round at Mo'ia Atoll. Their large, round dorsal fins are located slightly behind the central section of their backs. These animals prefer to form groups of a dozen to several dozen members, and they rarely exceed those numbers. Their young are brown when born and only gain adult colorings as they age. The man who first identified this species was a French naturalist named Philibert Commerson, which is how they got their name. These dolphins love to jump, and there is documented evidence of specimens jumping between sixty-five and seventy times in a seventeen-minute span." Partner description "Your trusted partner! This is an extremely rare species of dolphin encountered only twice before in Manoa Lai in 2007. A small pod lives in the shallows near Mo'ia Atoll. Their most distinctive feature is the panda-like black-and-white color pattern. However, their round bodies and uniquely shaped mouths help to make them some of the most popular creatures for visiting divers. This one has an active disposition and loves to play, though he can be a little foolhardy when it comes to dangerous situations. He looks about eleven years old. There is still much to be learned about Commerson's dolphins, including why they exist in only two areas of the world--off the tip of South America and in the southern part of the Indian Ocean. It is still inconclusive whether this species migrated to Manoa Lai from one of these regions or is native to the area." "Its bold black-and-white markings make it look like a panda, although newborns are uniformly brown. The species is named after the botanist who first recorded them. of Life It usually lives in small groups, although very large pods are sometimes seen. This particular dolphin loves to jump; six of them were once recorded jumping 65-70 times in just 17 minutes." Location The Commerson's dolphin can be seen year-round around coordinates B-7 in the main ocean. This is at the prominent outcrop of the Great Drop-Off to the southwest of the map, near the outer walls of Mo'ia Atoll. A pod of them are in the Pillars of Light in the Cavern of the Gods (coordinates C-2 and C-3). The befriendable one can be found in the Treasure Room, north of the Celestial Mausoleum, but only after the Cavern has been reopened. Additionally, a couple of specimens can be seen near the Echoing Terrace when the player first discovers the ruins, but are not permanent residents. Behavior These dolphins swim about in medium-sized pods and are very active. They like being petted, and respond positively to the sound from the Sea Whistle. They can be befriended in the first game at any time, but a certain specimen must be unlocked to be befriended in the second game. Notes Real-Life Information * Two subspecies of Commerson's dolphin are recognized: Cephalorhynchus commersonii commersonii, which lives around the southern cone of South America and has the black-and-white coloration associated with the species and is seen in the games; and C. c. kerguelensis, which can be distinguished from the commersonii subspecies by their color pattern, which is dark gray instead of black and light gray instead of white, except ventrally. Gallery Commerson's dolphin.jpg commerson's dolphin 1.jpg commerson's dolphin 2.jpg commerson's dolphin 3.jpg commerson's dolphin 4.jpg commerson's dolphin 5.jpg commerson's dolphin 6.jpeg commerson's dolphin 7.jpg commerson's dolphin 8.jpg commerson's dolphin 9.jpg P9900730.JPG Commerson's Dolphin Subspecies with Heavyside's Dolphin.jpg|Comparison of the South American and Kerguelen forms of Commerson's Dolphin, along with the closely related Heaviside's Dolphin from Southern Africa Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Cavern of the Gods Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Cetaceans Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures